


Forever In

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Joe wishes you two could stay quarantined forever.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Forever In

He presses his lips against your forehead while he holds you in his arms, his eyes noticing a small smile appearing on your face from his action. He uses his fingers to move a few strands of your hair out of your face so he can take a better look at your features while you read your book. He gives out a genuine smile when he hears a giggle escape your throat, his chest warming up at the thought of you being truly happy… here, in his apartment, with him.

This newfound virus might have just been the greatest thing that could have happened because he has never has been as close to you as he has been in the last few days. None of you can go to work or take a simple walk; heck, you can only go out to get groceries or medicine. But you won’t even need to go out for those… he already bought everything that you could ever need or want while this pandemic is going on. 

“I wonder what the world will be like when we can go outside again.”

“It’s two weeks.” His lips move against your cheek, his smile turning into a grin. “Not two decades.”

Unfortunately, he thinks. How happy would he be if you could just stay peacefully in this little box of an apartment with him forever?

You look away from your book to look into his eyes, his heart warming when he notices the adoration in your pupils. “I wouldn’t mind spending two decades with you.”

‘ _Good_.’ He caresses your arm with his thumbs, the idea of living a perfect life with you making him feel so peaceful. ‘ _Because I’ve prepared a beautiful life for the two of us_.’

The corners of his eyes wrinkle when his smile stretches out. “I wouldn’t mind either.”

He knows it’s wrong for him to wish that the virus doesn’t go away…

… but how can he not want to be selfish when it feels so right to have you right here?


End file.
